


Classic Car Trip

by Strength_in_pain



Series: John and his boys [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dean Winchester comforting Sam Winchester, Gen, John driving baby, Protective Dean Winchester, Road Trips, Teenchesters, The Family Business, Weechesters, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, brotherly fights, ‘67impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: “So where are we going?” Sam asked. The baby of the family was curled up in his blue blanket as he rested his cheek against the cool glass. It seems rather uncomfortable, but considering Sam’s grown up sleeping in the car all the time, it was feasible.“More importantly, what monster is causing so many issues that we have to leave town at 2am?” Dean asked.“Rawheads. Two of them by the sound of it.”





	Classic Car Trip

> **Collinsville Texas; Florence Texas**  (roads of Texas) **July 8th 1993.**  
> 
> Dean 14 Sam 10

A loud pounding sound startled Dean. He was sitting on the bed, leisurely flipping through some magazine when there was knock at the door. He tossed the magazine under the covers of his bed and reached under his pillow for the knife he keeps with him. Sliding off the bed, Dean padded across the wooden motel floor in his bare-feet. He stole a cautious glance through the keyhole. Once he saw who it was, he lowered his weapon and unlocked the door. 

“Hey Dad.” He whispered, as John Winchester stomped in the room. 

“We need to go now.” John said, voice cold. 

“Now?” Dean’s eyebrows furrowed together, “but it’s 2am.” 

“Now Dean. Wake Sam up, get him ready. Pack your things. I expect you in the car in ten minutes.” With that, John shut the motel room door and went to his own room down the hall. He was getting use to leaving Sam and Dean in one room and buying a separate room for himself. His boys were older and they needed more room to breathe, so John paid a little extra cash to give them that luxury. 

With a heavy heart, Dean leaned over the bed and shook Sam’s shoulder. “Hey! Hey bitch. Wake up.” 

Sam’s eyelids fluttered open. Everything must have been blurry, Dean figured, because it took a while for Sam to focus in on Dean’s face. 

“What is it?” He asked, propping himself up on his shoulder. 

“Dad wants us packed. We have to go.”

Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, Sam let out a pitiful whimper. “Not again. We’re always moving.” 

“Sorry bro, but that’s the job.” 

“Dad hunts monsters. That’s not a job.” Sam growled. It was Dean who groaned next. Because Sam is constantly picking a fight about the same thing ever since he learned Dad hunts monsters. 

“Jeez, Sam, can you just get dressed. Dad wants us down in ten minutes and I don’t want to be late because you were being a whiny bitch again.”

“I am not! You’re a jerk!” Sam responded. He stuck his tongue out. 

“Very mature, Sammy.” Dean said, a smile tugging at his lips. Messing with Sam came too easily to him. 

“Dean.” Sam whined. 

“What?” 

“Where are we going.”

“I don’t know. I didn’t ask.”

“Of course you didn’t.” Sam muttered. 

Dean stood up from where he was sitting on Sam’s bed. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

“You never question Dad.” 

“Because Dad knows what’s best.”

“Says you.”

Dean shook his head, “Look Sam. Dad saves people’s lives. He’s been doing it since we were young. I trust him, ok? You should too.”

“I guess.” Sam muttered feeling defeated. It wasn’t fair, Dean wins everything. Sam threw the cotton sheets off his growing legs, and yawned. He watched Dean walk over to the duffle bags and pack some scattered pairs of clothes. He cringed along with Dean when an old pair of underwear was discovered. 

“Why do you throw your crap all over the floor?” Sam asked. “It’s disgusting.”

“Cause I’m sick of doing laundry.” Dean said. “It eats my quarters and the clothes get dirty again so it’s pointless.”

“We need clean clothes, Dean.” Sam stated all so matter-of-factly. 

“My sweatpants work fine for now. I’ll ask Dad to stop at a laundromat or something on the way to wherever. Though, I doubt he’ll stop.” Dean muttered the last part. 

Sam climbed out of bed and went to help pack. After two minutes of playful arguing and shoving, the brothers ended up laughing on the ground. Sam sat on top of Dean’s stomach. He only got the advantage because he strangled Dean with the necklace he gave him. “Say I’m stronger than the x-men.”  

Dean had to gain control of his laughter in order to flip Sam off of him. He managed to do this with little struggle. “Sorry Sammy.” He said as he sat on his little brother. “But, I can’t lie. You’re the one who always tells me that.” 

Sam tried to get up, but couldn’t move his big, strong brother. “Deeeeaaaan!” He whined. “Get you’re big butt off me.” 

“Say Uncle.”

“No.”

Remaining in position, Dean sang, “I can’t hear you?” 

“Come on. Let me up.”

“Say it.”

“Dean.” Sam pleaded. When his brother didn’t move Sam opened his mouth but the words died in his throat when his dad knocked on the door. 

“Quick! Pack the rest of the stuff!” Dean whisper-shouted. He jumped up off of Sam and opened the door. Standing in the doorframe, Dean kept his father from entering. 

“We’re almost ready Dad.” He flashed a nervous grin. 

“What’s taking so long? I said ten minutes.” John barked. 

“Sorry sir, Sammy wouldn’t get out of bed.” Dean’s eyes widened as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He didn’t mean to throw his brother under the bus. It wasn’t necessarily true. It was his fault for distracting Sam and sitting on him. 

“I mean, I wouldn’t let him get out of bed. I was sort of playing around. Sorry Dad.”

“Dean. I have to get to Florence Texas by morning. In case you haven’t seen a map before, Texas is a huge state! It’s possible, but damn we will be cutting it.” 

“So I guess there’s no time to punish me huh?” 

“If I miss this hunt, I’ll punish you for a week.” 

“Fun.” Dean said with a snap of the fingers. 

John sighed heavily. “You know I would never actually do that right?” He whispered. Dean nodded, face flushed. John glanced down at his watch, and nodded. “Come on. We can still make this. Get Sam.”

“I’m all ready, Daddy.” Sam said, walking out with the duffle bags. “It was my fault -“ Sam began but John cut him off. 

“I don’t care who’s fault it was. No one is in trouble as long as you get in the car.” John said as he slipped his hand in Sam’s. 

Sam might be ten now but he still believed in the Easter bunny and he was still John’s baby. So he happily held Sam’s hand as they walked through the parking lot to the car. 

Dean and Sam both went to their sides of the car, opened the door on sync and closed the doors simultaneously. John tossed two of the spare bags in the trunk along with his weapons. He slammed it down, then tossed his other duffle bag in the passenger seat. Dean and Sam had their bags on the floor in front of them. 

John sped out of the parking space and flew down the road. He took it easy on the town streets, but once he got on the highway he was pushing well past 80mph. 

“So where are we going?” Sam asked. The baby of the family was curled up in his blue blanket as he rested his cheek against the cool glass. It seems rather uncomfortable, but considering Sam’s grown up sleeping in cars all the time, it was feasible. 

“More importantly, what monster is causing so many issues that we have to leave town at 2am?” Dean asked. 

“Rawheads. Two of them by the sound of it. Lucas called said he was hunting them and they kidnapped his children. That’s why this is extremely urgent.”

“Whoa, Dad, Rawheads prey on children. They’re creepy ass, leathery, claws for hands, sons of bitches that lurk in basements and attack kids.” 

“Thank you for the update son, but I know what a Rawhead is. Once again, it’s imperative that we get to Lucas by morning.”

“Why? If the kids were  taken then technically they could already be dead.”

“Apparently they’re being held captive. Lucas is being asked to deliver three other kids in place of his own. Then, once he has his kids he is asked to leave the case and never look back.” 

“I didn’t know Rawheads made deals like that.” Dean muttered. 

“So where do you come in, Dad?” Sam asked. 

“After Lucas exchanges the kids, I’m going to save them.”

“Whoa, wait!” Dean exclaimed, “So Lucas is really going to kidnap three other kids and try to sell them to a monster!” 

“He doesn’t have a choice, his kids lives are in danger.” 

“Well technically he does have a choice.” Dean said. 

“No Dean. When you become a parent you’ll understand. Your children become your everything. And you would give anything for them. And stop and nothing to protect them.” 

“Is that what you would do, Dad?” Sam asked quietly. “For us?” 

John briefly met Sam’s warm hazel green eyes through the rear view mirror. “Of course, Sammy. I love you and Dean more than anything. That’s why I do whatever it takes to make sure you are raised right.” 

Sam frowned, “being raised right” was a phrase his father used just before he punished Sam. It didn’t seem fitting to say it when he’s talking about love. 

About three and a half hours later, John pulled up to another motel. He checked in with his credit card, and told the boys to go to bed.

“You can have your personal duffle bags, but don’t unpack. We’re leaving as soon as I finish this thing. So try to get some sleep. We have a long drive ahead of us later today.”

John hastily salted the entries, then he phoned Lucas. Without another word, John ran out the door and left his boys alone. Again. 

           ——————————————

Dean’s dream ended abruptly, as he was shaken back to reality. His eyes opened, eyelashes faintly batting shading his lids when he blinked. He laid on the motel bed, looking up at his father’s face. 

“Time to wake up champ. We have to go.” John said, then he moved to the other bed where Sammy lay. 

Dean debated whether or not to get up. His muscles felt weak, just like his energy. Sam must have be debating the same thing because he heard his father yell a few curse words, warning the boy about obedience. 

“Dean! Sam! Get out of bed, now!” There was a loud smack on the wall, a nice little warning of what was to come should John Winchester be disobeyed. 

Dean let out and exasperated sigh, groaning as he rolled off the bed. He saw Sam head for the bathroom, so naturally, he ran faster shoving his brother out of the way and claiming the bathroom for himself. 

“Ow!” Sam whined, “Dammit Dean! I have to pee.”  Sam started banging on the door. 

John shook his head, irritated. “Dean, don’t shove your brother.” 

Apparently his words were ignored because Dean was asking him a question instead of apologizing. 

“So, did you kill the Rawhead?”

“Yes.” John said, rubbing a hand over the stubble on his face. 

“What about Lucas’s kids? Are they okay?” 

“They’re fine, Dean. Just shaken up.”

“Ah, so nothing a lifetime worth of therapy won’t fix.” Dean laughed. He emerged from the bathroom a few moments later dressed in a button down shirt that looked olive green. He left the shirt unbuttoned because it was sitting over his typical black shirt. John briefly wondered how many black tee’s Dean still fit into. He was filling out more and more each day. The shirt he had on hugged his chest tightly, showing off Dean’s strong pectoral muscles. John noticed the Brass amulet hanging around Dean’s neck, and he also briefly wondered why his son never took that thing off. 

Standing by the bathroom door, Dean was still laughing at his own joke. His chuckling died down when he saw the annoyed expression on his father’s face. With a shrug, Dean muttered to himself, “I thought that was funny.” Sam stormed past his cocky older brother and locked himself in the bathroom. 

“So, Where are we headed?” Dean asked his Father. 

“South Dakota. I’m teaming up with Bobby for this next hunt.” 

“Sweet. We get to hang at Bobby’s house.”

John nodded curtly. “But we have a long drive ahead of us. Hurry up, Sam. We need to get to the diner and eat some breakfast. I’m starving.” 

Sam emerged from the bathroom in an a red t-shirt with his favorite chocolate hoodie covering his upper body. John taught the boys to always wear layers of clothing because for one, layers will keep them warmer than one heavy sweater. And two, if they get hot, they can always take off a layer of clothes. Not to mention the other millions of benefits layering provides like the ability to not get soaked if it’s raining. John is constantly coming up with new ways to protect his children from the dangers of his hunting lifestyle. But also to protect them against the little things such as cold weather or getting sick. 

Once the boys were packed and ready, John took them to the diner connected to the motel. They had a quick stack of pancakes, which turned into three stacks due to Dean’s growing appetite, then they took off. John had a seven hour drive ahead of him, and he was not looking forward to it. Not only was he majorly sleep deprived, but his kids were tired and bored from their earlier journey. They barely got enough sleep after driving three hours and now they were on the road again. 

“Dad, Why do we have to go all the way to South Dakota? Can’t we stop and rest for a few days? I want to finish my book. I’m at the best part.” Sam complained. 

John wasn’t even on the highway yet and his youngest was already starting his typical arguing match. “Because, Bobby needs my help. We have to get there as fast as we can.” 

“But Daaaaddddd!!!! This is so unfair! I want to stay home and read. I’m already behind on my summer reading list. Everybody at school is going to be ahead of me if I don’t finish.”

“Then read in the car.” John yelled, even though he knew Sam couldn’t. Unfortunately his son inherited the car-sickness trait from him. The minute Sam starts reading anything while moving, he feels like he’s going to throw-up. John learned this lesson the hard way when Sam was a little younger. Luckily, his older son, Dean, seemed unaffected by reading in the car. Although, Dean hates reading so it wouldn’t have mattered if he got sick or not. 

“I can’t read in the car!” Sam shouted. His foot connected with the back of John’s seat, jolting the older hunter forward. 

“Sam!” John growled, shooting his son a disapproving glare. 

“It’s not fair! Dean can read in the car but I can’t.” 

From the rear-view mirror, John saw Dean smirk haughtily. Meanwhile, Sam’s face was twisted with discontent. 

“Dean can read to you.” John suggested. He felt vaguely satisfied when he saw Dean’s smirk fade. Sam, however, was frowning just as deeply as his older brother. 

“I’m not a baby!” Sam said indignantly. 

“Then stop whining like one.” John shot back. 

“How about we listen to some music.” Dean suggested. Desperate to avoid an argument between his father and brother, Dean was willing to do anything to keep Sam happy. 

“I hate the music you and Dad like.” Sam said. Dean tried not to be offended but it was really hard. He had to actively resist giving a smartass comment. 

“Fine. We can listen to whatever you want since you can’t read your sissy book.” 

Shooting his brother a death glare, Sam reluctantly agreed to listen to music. It was probably the best offer he was going to get this entire trip. 

“Tell me what song you like.” John said, flipping through the stations. A good old classic Survivor song came on and Dean practically bounced out of his seat. 

“Dad! This one, keep it on this one.” Dean screamed. Sam had to stifle a laugh as he watched his brother sing along to the ‘eye of the tiger.’ Before telling his father to change the station, Sam waited patiently for the song to be over because he knew how much Dean loved it. 

“Blondie?” Sam asked when he heard a girl’s voice sing through the speakers. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Dean agreed. “You can change it, Dad.” Sam agreed too. 

Finally a Van Halen song came on and Sam wanted to leave it on that station. Dean was more than pleased. 

He started pretending to play the keys, while throwing on some shades. Every time he said might as well jump, Dean would shake Sam’s shoulders. The younger boy was laughing too hard to be angry. In fact, he returned to favor by shaking Dean right back. 

“Sing it Dad!” Dean yelled, holding out his fist, which was supposedly holding a pretend microphone. 

“You say you don’t knoooww whoa whoooaaa ohhh until you begin.” John sang. 

Dean put the pretend mic against Sam’s lips, “can’t you see me standing here I got my back against the record machine,” 

Dean put the mic against his lips next, “I ain’t the worst that you’ve seen.” 

“Aw can’t you see what I meeeaaannn!” John screamed. 

“Everybody!” Dean shouted, and all three members of the car shouted, “Might as well JUMP. JUMP. GO AHEAD AND JUMP.” 

They all fell into a fit of laugher when the song ended. “Thank you, Thank you very much.” Dean did his best Elvis impression. 

“You can’t be Elvis after a Van Halen song.” Sam criticized. 

The next few songs were slower, more relaxing songs, including Guns N Roses Knocking on Heavens Door. 

John was happily content with listening to music and driving. The passing trees soothed his mind. His boys were equally content with silently listening to the music play while they peered out the window. 

Quickly, two hours passed in peaceful silence. John noticed the time was approaching 12:30pm, and he was headed straight for heavy traffic. 

He made the expeditious decision to turn off the nearest exit. He’ll put some lunch in himself and his boys, and then he’ll be prepared for the traffic mess on I-80. 

John parked in the Wendy’s parking lot, backing into a space. 

“Dad, can we go through the drive through?” Dean asked. “I was enjoying listening to the music.” 

“No. I need to eat, and I can’t eat and drive at the same time.” John said. 

Dean, never being one to complain (at least not to his father), nodded his head. “I could hand you the food while you drive. I’ll like, feed you.” 

All it took was one look from his Dad, and Dean back tracked. “Just kidding.” He laughed uneasily. 

Dean and Sam took a seat in one of the booths while their Dad ordered them food. It didn’t take long for John to come back to the table with a two bags full of food. 

“Crispy chicken sandwich, two Jr. Bacon cheeseburgers and Caesar side salad.” 

“Did you get frostys?” 

“Yeah. Two large ones right here. But finish your salad first.” John said. 

“Can I have mine now?” Dean asked. He liked to dip his fries into the ice-cream. 

John nodded, ignoring the look of betrayal from his youngest. They still had a five hour drive ahead of them, and if the traffic was as bad as it appeared, John was certain another two hours would be added. 

“Hey, Sammy? Are you gonna finish all your fries?” Dean asked, already reaching over to steal one. 

“Keep your distance, asshat.” Sam replied, guarding his tray. 

Reaching over, Dean shoved one of his hands against Sam’s face, and grabbed the container of fries with the other. 

“Jerk!” Sam screamed. 

“Bitch.” Dean retorted. He was smiling like a mad man. Sam, on the other hand, resembled a cartoon character who was about to blow smoke out of his ears. 

“Give it back.” He watched with anger as his brother swallowed his fries. When Dean innocently shrugged, Sam punched him in the arm, hard. 

“Sam.” John scolded lightly, “Don’t hit your brother, even if he deserves it.” 

“He took my fries.”

“Here, you can have mine.” John said, handing his fries over to his youngest. 

“So, Sammy, what book are you reading anyway?” Dean asked after a few minutes of quiet. 

“Lord of the Flies.” Sam replied, “I’m almost done.”

“Never heard of it.” Dean muttered. 

“Seriously? It’s a requirement for fifth grade.”

“Maybe in your last school. My school never required us to read that.” Dean said, stuffing his face full. 

“How far are you on your reading list?” John asked. 

“I finished three novels, seven short stories and two poems. I just have one more novel to go after this.” 

John nodded once, a gesture Sam learned over time meant approval. “You’ll have plenty of time to finish once we get to Bobby’s. I’m thinking we will stay there for the rest of the summer. Give you boys a chance to actually relax a little.”

“Thanks Dad.” Sam said. Part of him didn’t believe his Dad considering John had made empty promises before. But part of him did believe John, because he keeps his word sometimes. It all depends on if an important hunt comes up. 

After they finished eating, John and his boys headed over to the gas station nearby to fill Baby with gas. 

“Dad, can we have some quarters?” Dean asked. They were standing next to the pump, waiting for the tank to fill. 

“Why?” 

“Sammy and I want some candy from the vending machine.” 

John looked over to where his youngest was standing and sure enough there was a vending machine there. He fished deep into his pockets to hand Dean some quarters. 

Scurrying away, Dean put the quarters in the machine and got a Twix candy bar for him and sour patch kids for Sammy. 

Soon, the family was back on the road again. As John suspected, he was stuck in an enormous amount of traffic. Right now, he was crawling, which was worse than just sitting still. His foot was aching along with his head. Unfortunately, his two boys were not helping. High on sugar, the two kids were goofing off and being really loud. Every time one of them laughed it hurt John’s head. But he wasn’t in the Marines for nothing. If he could handle weeks at sea, he could handle two rowdy boys and a crowded highway. 

Sam waved to a car in the lane next to him, “How are you guys?” 

Dean knew his brother was talking to the cars, but for the hell of it, he responded, “I’m doing fine. Thanks, Sam.” 

“Hey! You can be the voice of the cars.” Sam said. 

“Voice of -“ Dean started singing obnoxiously. 

“Wow! You’re so annoying.” Sam yelled. When Dean wouldn’t shut up, Sam resorted to kicking his brother in the arm. Dean responded back by throwing his half eaten Twix bar at Sam. 

An over dramatic scream from Sam, jolted John from his seat. He glanced back to see Sam peel the Twix bar off of his shirt and throw it back at Dean yelling, “dickhead.”

“Bro, this is a new shirt!” Dean whined. 

“Well you threw it at my shirt first.” 

“Now I have a stain on my shirt.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. Ever since Dean turned thirteen he started caring about how he looked. Sam thought it was stupid. Who cares how he looks. But Dean always says girls care how he looks and he can’t get any girls if he looks dirty. So Dean started taking long showers and brushing his short hair and everything. It didn’t make any sense since Dean was in the car with his family and not off with some random girl, but his brother still cared. 

Retaliating, Dean threw the Twix bar at Sam’s jeans, getting him right in the crotch. 

“Ew! You got it all over my jeans. I hate you.” Sam shouted. 

“This car is full of hate.” Dean yelled, too loudly for John’s sensitive head. 

Typically, John enjoyed driving with the boys. It was one of the few times he had time to spend with them. But right now, under the given circumstances, John was not feeling in the family mood. 

“We have now relocated two feet from where we previously located.” Dean announced. 

“Yeah, I know it’s going slow. Don’t be a smartass.” John warned. 

Sam smiled smugly. He was happy his brother got told off for once in his life. Feeling embarrassed, Dean gave him a shove. They ended up throwing punches at each other causing a ruckus in the backseat.

“Boys. Settle down!” John warned. Luckily for John’s aching head, his kids listened instantly. Dean and Sam were well aware of their father’s five warnings. They knew a certain glare was their first warning. If John had to verbally tell them to stop, they knew they had received the second warning. They got three strikes when John resorted to one of his primary discipline methods, leaving their hands aching from cleaning or their sides sore from running. At this point, if they continue to misbehave, John reaches his fourth warning and chooses to separate them from what they love. Maybe a favorite book will be taken or maybe a favorite game. He would even take away a hunt they really wanted to be a part of. Five times was not charming. If the boys pushed John’s buttons five times he needed to get physical. Even though his boys knew this, John could tell from his boys restless behavior that this obedience wasn’t going to last long. He needed to find a way to entertain them. The problem was, there was nothing to entertain them with. Dean had outgrown his favorite toy soldiers and stuffed animals. Thus, Sam has outgrown them too. He still likes to sleep with his stuffed elephant, but other than that, he refused to play pretend. Unfortunately, that meant the boys were more bored. 

“Hey guys, why don’t you play a game of cards?” John suggested. They were constantly challenging one another to a game of Rummy, trying to better their skills. As the long line of cars began to crawl again, John hoped his boys would agree. No such luck. 

“We already played that on the way to Florence.” Dean mumbled. Sam agreed that the game would be boring so they settled on listening to more music. Again, the car came to a stop, and the kids were getting rowdy. John tried to block it out the best he could. Only ten more miles and they should be past the traffic. When the car gained a little bit of speed, Dean and Sam were busy looking out the window, talking about the other families they saw. 

“Got a hot babe in a red Sudan.” Dean said, peaking Sam’s curiosity. The younger boy crawled over to Dean’s window and agreed that the girl was ‘smokin.’ 

“Watch this.” Dean said, a hint of mischief in his voice. He rolled down his window, then stood on his knees. Sam howled with glee as he watched Dean lower his trousers, sticking his ass outside the window. 

“Jesus.” John muttered. “Dean, What are you doing.” 

The older boy pulled his pants back up with a devilish grin. “All right, Sammy, it’s time for your weiner now.”

Sam giggled, “Should I?” He asked Dean. He always took everything his older brother said seriously. Dean shook his head, still laughing like a fool. “No, you shouldn’t.” 

“I’ll do it.” Sam said with determination.  When he started to unzip his pants, Dean fell to the floor laughing. 

“Oh shit! It’s out! The family jewels are out.” 

“Samuel Winchester!” John barked. 

“I didn’t do anything.” Sam whined. His pants weren’t fully down; he was just pretending. John rolled up the car window with a growl. 

“What are you doing.” Dean cried, “oh come on.” 

“I guess it’s over.” Sam mumbled. 

“We’re done.” Dean sighed. That was too great. He was so happy, his mood increased dramatically, whereas John was trying to keep a lid on his anger. Ten more miles. 

After thirteen miles, and still no signs of lessening traffic, John pulled off the nearest exit he could find. It was nearly four-thirty and he figured his boys could use some food and a bathroom break. Hell, he needed a break from the road. 

They pulled into a diner, not far from the exit and ordered a lot of food. Looking at his watch, John was hoping he could get to Bobby’s before midnight. He should have been nearly there by now, but thanks to the traffic, what should have been a seven hour drive was turning into a twelve hour drive. 

Dean reached for the ketchup, all the way across the table, and ended up knocking over John’s coke bottle. “Sorry Dad.” He said, unsympathetically. Damn kid should be more sorry. It was John’s fault for excusing Dean when he was little. The kid was rather animated. He spoke with his hands, which resulted in spilled drinks all the time. In the past, John felt guilty for all the pressure he put on Dean to be perfect at target practice and looking after Sammy. He figured the kid should be allowed some leeway for accidents so he told Dean that he’d never be angry when it comes to spilled milk. 

John used the extra napkins in the table to dry the mess. “You should have asked for me to pass you the ketchup. Then we could have avoided this mess.” 

“Since when does this family use proper manners?” Dean asked. 

“Since now. Your brother is four years younger than you and he acts civilized. Why can’t you do the same?” 

Sam hated when his father compared him to Dean. They were two different people with very different personalities. It was a known fact that Sam was more polite than Dean. He was more studious, more sensitive, more outspoken about certain topics that get under his skin. But that doesn’t mean Dean is any less smart or kind or loud. They just had different traits. Sam loved that about Dean. He thrived off of his brother’s differences. For instance, if they were doing homework together, Sam would think logically but Dean would think outside of the box. Though he hates to admit it, sometimes Sam needs Dean to think outside of the box. When his own skills fail, he has Dean to help him with a whole new set of traits. He’s sure that his brother feels the same way about him. So it isn’t fair to be compared against one another. 

“‘m sorry.” Dean mumbled, looking down at the wet napkins on the table. “I’ll ask from now on.” 

John nodded in approval. “You better. I’m not raising a barbaric animal. You’re going to grow-up right. Using manners is an important part of my job. I have to make witnesses believe that I am a person of authority.” 

“Yes sir.” Dean said, solemnly, “But I am respectful.” 

“I know you are, most of the time.” John said. “But you have a smart mouth on you. It gets you in a lot of trouble. Remember that night in Denver with the police officer.”

Dean’s face flushed a deep shade of red. That’s something Sam doesn’t see everyday. In fact, it seems his brother is never embarrassed. Why is it that his father is the only person who can cause Dean to have normal negative emotions. 

“Please, I don’t want to talk about it.” Dean said, looking out the window. Sam swore he saw his brother’s eyes glisten. Obviously, Dean was trying to hold back tears. _What the hell happened in Denver?_

“All I’m saying is to be more respectful. If you would have held your tongue that night, none of that stuff would’ve happened.” John scolded lightly. 

Sam couldn’t resist asking, “What happened in Denver?” 

“Nothing.” Both Dean and his father snapped. Sam was visibly pissed. His face went from curious to vexed in two seconds. 

“No one ever tells me anything.” He yelled. 

“Sam, keep your voice down.” John scolded. “It doesn’t concern you.” 

 _Nothing concerns me,_ Sam thought bitterly. He slouched down in his seat and started to eat his broccoli soup. Dean seemed to recover from whatever embarrassment he was feeling, because he was back to his annoying self: stealing Sam’s crackers, taking bites of his food, etc. 

John ordered dessert to go. The waitress handed him three small plastic boxes, with dessert inside. Then the family went to the bathroom before heading back on the road. 

Miraculously, the roads were clear by the time John got back to the grind. He was flying in the fast lane, going 85mph, trying to make up for lost time. His headache was worsening as the night carried on, but at least he could move. 

Just when he thought things were looking up, all hell broke loose between his boys. 

“Daaaaddddd!” Sam shrieked, “The lady didn’t give me any dessert. All I got is strawberries.” 

“Sucks to be you.” Dean laughed. 

“Give me yours.” Sam yelled. 

“No way.” Dean yanked his container away.

“You don’t even like cheesecake.” 

“Yes I do.” Dean announced, licking his lips. “I like it now.”

“You wanted pie.” Sam said. 

“But they didn’t give me any pie, did they? So I guess I’m eating your cheesecake.”

“But it’s mine! I ordered it.” Sam yelled. 

“Too bad. It says pie on the container which means it’s mine.” Dean stated. 

“But it’s not pie, Dean. It’s cheesecake. Which means it’s mine!” Sam reached over to grab the container but Dean moved it away. 

“Boys, knock it off.” John yelled. 

“Make him give it to me, Dad.” 

“Make him shut up,” Dean retaliated. 

“You’re such a jerk.”

“Bitch.” 

Then Sam lunged at his brother, throwing punches right and left, trying to desperately grab the dessert. Both boys were screaming and grunting so loudly, John’s head felt like it was splitting open. 

Throwing his hand to the backseat, John tried to breakup the fight. “Knock it off.” He yelled. John turned his head for a second to see who he was grabbing, when a car next to him honked his horn. Spinning around, John jerked the steering wheel, to prevent the car from going into the other lane. 

Sam and Dean were still fighting, meanwhile John was relieved to still be alive. He looked at his children through the review mirror and shook his head. “Stop fighting right now or I swear to God I will pull this car over and whip your asses red and raw! Do I make myself clear?” 

Dean and Sam stilled, going deathly silent. “Yes sir.” Dean answered in a hushed tone. Disturbed by how silent the car was, John turned on the radio, hoping to ease some of the tension. He was thankful his boys listened, but he felt a little guilty for yelling. His guilt increased a few minutes later when he heard his youngest sniffle. Glancing through the mirror, John saw Sam’s watery eyes looking out the window. Dean was watching his little brother with apprehension. Unable to handle a loud crying child, John bit his lip praying for Sam to calm down. 

“It’s okay, Sammy. You can have your dessert.” Dean whispered softly. “I guess it was pretty mean of me to take it from you.”

Sam swallowed a lump in his throat. “It’s okay. I know how much you love food, especially dessert. You can have it.” 

“Aw Sammy. Don’t cry.” Dean unbuckled his seatbelt to scoot closer to his younger brother. The ten-year-old was tired. He hated traveling and Dean wasn’t making it easy for him. “Shhh. It’s okay, Sammy.” At Dean’s comforting words, Sam felt himself physically relax. He rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, still sniffling. When he felt the familiar touch of Dean rubbing his back, Sam stopped crying all together. 

“Do you think Dad’s mad?” Sam whispered really quietly so just his brother would hear. Sam was searching Dean’s eyes, waiting patiently for an answer. 

“Nah. He would’ve pulled over by now. I think we’re good.” Dean said just as quietly. That was good enough for Sam; he trusted Dean’s judgement. 

Wiping his sleeve over his eyes, Sam said, “Seriously, you can have it.”

“Here’s an idea.” Dean said, “Why don’t we share.”

Chuckling gently, Sam put his head in his hands, “Why didn’t I think of that?” 

“Could’ve gotten our asses blistered for nothing.” Dean mused, handing Sam half of his cheesecake. 

After a while, Dean and Sam fell asleep listening to the soft music coming from the radio. John smiled, looking back to see Sam curled up in Dean’s arms. After four long hours, He finally reached his destination of Sioux Falls. He stopped at a gas station to fill his tank and grab some coffee. Night had fallen over the town, and it was now dark out. John looked in the backseat at his two sleeping boys and debated on waking them up. He wanted to let them sleep, but he was worried about leaving them alone in the car. The gas station had a giant glass window, so John felt comfortable enough to leave them because he knew he would keep an eye on them from the window. Still, he locked the doors to the impala multiple times just in case. John was in and out quickly. He bought a bottle of water and a cup of black coffee.

John proceeded to pour the bottle of water over his head, trying desperately to wake himself up. He really needed sleep. His eyes were barely able to stay open. He only had a few more minutes to go before reaching Bobby’s house. But still, the way he was feeling, John swore he wasn’t going to make it. He downed the cup of coffee then started the engine back up. 

He reached Bobby’s house at 9:30pm. John slung two duffle bags over each of his shoulders, then he picked the other two bags up with his two hands. Gently, he woke Dean and Sam. The two sleepy boys and their exhausted father walked up Bobby Singers steps. 

“Hi ya, Bobby.” John greeted before handing two bags to the elder hunter. “Carry those to the boys room, will ya?” 

“Always a pleasure to see you, Johnny.” Came the sassy response. Dean and Sam followed Bobby upstairs to their guest room. Bobby only had one guest room so they all had to share a bed. John said he would sleep on the couch when Bobby brought it up. After throwing his duffle bags by the couch, John trudged up the stairs to say good night to his boys. Dean and Sam were already tucked under the covers, eyes starting to droop.

“Good night guys.” John said, leaning over to kiss each boy on the head. When it came to words, he was not an affectionate man. He could never bring himself to utter the I-love-you phrase, not after Mary passed. He couldn’t tell his boys how proud he was or how happy they made him. But he did give hugs. He gave lots of them. He always kissed the boys good night, even when Dean insisted he was too old. And he never hesitated to give pats on the back when a job was done well. Hopefully his boys could understand through these gestures, that John loved them more than the universe. 

“Good night, Dad.” Dean whispered. 

“Love you, Dad” Sam murmured. John kissed him again. That was his way of saying, ‘I love you too.’ 


End file.
